Emotion Aching
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Yep you heard right. Our TV ate us. So now we're stuck in some Kim Possible Episode. All we got to do is get out and leave right? Piece of cake! Kylie, Josh, Dan and Sparky get sucked into a Kim Possible episode and they leave, all of them and one peice of super high tech equipment!


**I had this idea last night! Enjoy!**

Why I trusted Josh with putting together a $400 flat screen TV I have no idea.

For one, Josh is an idiot. And for two, It's a $400 TV! I don't have that kind of money!

And yet when the four of us, Josh, Dan, Sparky and me, Kylie, went to my house, Josh ended up getting to fix a TV that my annoying little brother, Jake, broke. That's my luck.

Apparently everyone but Josh knows that you don't shove a device's plug back in the device. And you definitely don't shove in a place without a socket.

As I said, everybody but Josh knows it.

The big dunderhead plugged the TV into the TV.

Imagine that!

And you'll never guess what happened next.

The TV ate us.

Yep, you heard right. The TV ate us.

Not ate, ate like suddenly transformed into a monster and chewed us up with sharp fangs. More like turned into a portal and sucked us in.

Of course Josh thought it was cool. I thought it was like something out of a cartoon. Dan was scared and Sparky wanted to punch someone.

Sparky always wants to punch someone so that was no surprise.

After an hour in the swirly thing that is a portal the portal got rid of us.

Have you seen any of those cartoons where the people come out of a portal and land perfectly.

Like that'll happen!

The portal spit us out and we all landed flat on our backs.

"That was awesome!" yelled Josh. "Can we do that again."

I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

Suddenly I actually looked at my surroundings.  
My surroundings were nothing like home.

For one, everything was cartoonish. I saw the world in 2D. Even Josh was in 2D! We all were!

And for two, the ceiling was glowing green.

"Cool light show!"

Josh can be so stupid at some times and so smart at others.

This time he was smart.

I suddenly recognized the ceiling from something I watched on TV. What was it?

Kim Possible.

Oh no. And in Kim Possible green stands for one thing.

Shego.

"Hide!" I yelled. We all ducked for cover and the ceiling fell down.

Not the whole ceiling. Just a little bit of it but still. Creepy.

And in through the hole entered two people I recognized.

It was the famous Dr. Drakken and Shego.

I remember this! I thought. What's it called Feeling Headache, Heart Hurtings? Oh there it was!

Emotion Sickness.

I was in one of the most popular Kim Possible episodes of all time!

"I don't get… If you're such an evil genius shouldn't you invent your own stuff I mean what's with the stealing?"

There it was. Shego had talked. Shego had talked and I had heard it in person.

"Theif!"

And then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Theif?" Shego said smirking as she stared down at Josh, who was tall compared to me but compared to Shego he was a dwarf.

"Yeah! You said you and your boyfriend were gonna steal something!" Josh said, standing on his tippie toes.

"Boyfriend?!" Shego said, enraged. "He is not my boyfriend!"

Josh glared at her. "Oh really?"

"Josh! Stop!" I yelled, running out of my hiding place. "Her hands! They…"

Shego's hands were ignited with a green flame.

"Catch fire."

It was too late. Shego started chasing Josh around. Josh ran for his life.

"Who are you?" Drakken asked, peering down on me.  
"I'm Kylie," I said wanting to be polite to a man who could sic Shego on me any second.

"Where's the usual hero and buffoon?" Drakken asked. Refering to Kim Possible.

"Right here."

And there she was, standing right in front of me. Kim Possible. She looked just like she usually did in the TV show.

And then came Ron, sliding down the rope. "Who're they?" Ron asked pointing at me and Josh."

"Annoying kids," Drakken answered. "Well at least the boy is."

Kim took notice of Josh being chased by Shego and ran off to the rescue.

"What is going on in here?" asked Sparky stepping out of her hiding place. Her hands were on her hips and she looked more cool than ever.

"There's more brats?" Drakken asked to no one in particular.

Shego and Kim continued fighting and eventually Kim drove Shego away from Josh. I ran over to the buffoon.

"Do you have to constantly get in trouble?" I asked Josh. Josh shrugged.

Before we could move Shego and Kim came flying out of nowhere. They pushed me into a shelf. I felt a slight tap on my neck but I ignored it. Probably just the wind.

I got up and found a disturbing thing in front of me. Kim and Shego were still fighting and Drakken was trying to get away. Ron was chasing him.

And suddenly Drakken got thrown into the shelf, the same one that I did.  
Soon Shego made a break for it with Drakken and they got away.

"You okay?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Me yeah," She said. "Pride, not so much."

"You're awesome!" Yelled Josh pointing at Kim.

"Thanks kid," Kim said. Josh was all smiles.

I rolled my eyes.  
Suddenly the portal appeared right where it was last time. "Got to go!" I said as we all jumped into the portal, going home.

xXxXxXxXxX

Ron reached down and picked up the kimmunicator. "You forgot this," he said, handing it to Kim.

"Thanks," she said, taking it and stuffing it into her pocket.

But it wasn't the kimmunicator she took.


End file.
